<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want Is Under The Mistletoe by lookingfortherainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981657">All I Want Is Under The Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortherainbow/pseuds/lookingfortherainbow'>lookingfortherainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>16-Year-Old Harry Styles, 18-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Actor Louis Tomlinson, Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Play, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Flirting, High School, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Artist Harry Styles, Mistletoe, References to A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Teasing, Theatre, hannah is louis' costar, nothing romantic between them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortherainbow/pseuds/lookingfortherainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The telecom system crackled and their stage manager ranted into her headset, “Louis, I swear to god, if you’re backstage with Harry right now, I’m going to send your understudy out instead in the next scene!”<br/>“Okay, maybe we should stop fooling around,” Harry said, a bit intimidated at Paulina’s tone.<br/>“But fooling around is so much fun,” Louis grinned, wiggling his eyebrows that were now extra fuzzy and grey.<br/>Harry giggled at Louis’ old Scrooge features, proceeding to fix up the remaining loose bits on his beard. “Bold talk for you, old man. Can you even get it up?”<br/>He pulled Louis out of the chair, ushering him out the door.<br/>*<br/>Or, Louis and Harry are in their school's production of A Christmas Carol, and everyone is fed up with young love (but not really).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want Is Under The Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly unedited. I am very sorry for it being short. I've never written this frequently in my life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, my god, where’s Harry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry heard his boyfriend’s loud voice coming down the hall. Perking up at the sound, he readied his makeup tools, even though they were already in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their high school’s production of Charles Dickens’ play was in full swing, and Harry was one of their three makeup artists on the crew. He’d been hesitant when Louis had suggested they both go for it, figuring his skills weren’t as refined as they needed to be for something that seemed so huge. With Louis’ constant praise of his work on his own face in his free time, and R-rated persuasion, Harry gave in. He’d never felt so accepted and loved throughout their play’s rehearsals, and he’d never had more time to admire Louis in all his drama queen glory on stage. He’d been cast as the Scrooge himself, which meant Harry had extra time to touch his pretty face--even if it was all in the name of theatre and creating the illusion with fake hair on Louis’ jaw and cheeks that he was way older than was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He burst into the main dressing room, smelling of sweat and Louis and showtime excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H, this stupid beard is falling off of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, sit down,” Harry urged, pushing Louis into the chair he usually sat in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making quick work of getting his brush into the glue they used for these purposes, Harry focused the brush on where the fake beard was peeling off at Louis’ ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M sweating so bad out there. The lights are hotter than the sun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s just ‘cause </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot,” Harry teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis snorted, chewing on his nails. "Not in this beard, 'm not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ducked down to give him a peck on the cheek. Pulling back, he could see the nervousness written all over Louis’ features, even under the strange makeup that made him look old and wrinkled. Regardless of how he was feeling about their opening night, he smiled genuinely at Harry, patting his cheek and pulling him in again for a kiss that took Harry’s breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even on opening night we can’t get you two to focus. Harry, if you let him snog you, all your hard work on his face is going to be rubbed off. . .or, well, licked off,” Louis’ costar, Hannah scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a smile in her voice, though and when Louis finally let Harry go, he saw her grinning at them. She was fussing over her own makeup, going on in the next scene as Scrooge’s past love interest, Belle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The telecom system crackled and their stage manager ranted into her headset, “Louis, I swear to god, if you’re backstage with Harry right now, I’m going to send your understudy out instead in the next scene!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, maybe we should stop fooling around,” Harry said, a bit intimidated at Paulina’s tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But fooling around is</span>
  <em>
    <span> so much fun,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louis grinned, wiggling his eyebrows that were now extra fuzzy and grey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry giggled at Louis’ old Scrooge features, proceeding to fix up the remaining loose bits on his beard. “Bold talk for you, old man. Can you even get it up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Louis out of the chair, ushering him out the door. Louis swatted him on the bum, making Harry squeak and Hannah roll her eyes at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Louis crowed, “D’you not remember last night’s show rehearsal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you guys,” Hannah groaned, trailing them as they walked to the wings of the stage. </span>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <span>“So, despite our two lovebirds making me want to tear my hair out with all their lolly-gagging and pranks,” Paulina eyed Louis and Harry, everyone looking at them and laughing, “I officially pronounce this night as a success. I’m proud of each and every one of you. There’s snacks in the room down the hall. I brought a few games, but no staying up too late tonight. We have tomorrow night to worry about as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She does,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, “All I’m worried about right now is getting this damn hair off my face and your arse on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry giggled, goosebumps spreading over his body, a little breathless and a lot turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew had been standing in the hall, Harry and Louis at the back, in the doorway of the open double doors. He wasn’t worried about anyone noticing his blush until he noticed Paulina’s eyes on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis and Harry, try to reign it in tomorrow,” Paulina pointed at them, hearing Harry’s giggle from the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole cast and crew turned around and several of them awed, looking at how Louis had Harry squished up against the door frame and his side, arm around him protective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figures they’d be standing under the mistletoe,” Hannah remarked, smirking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, Harry, kiss your sugar daddy,” someone commented, laughing at the ridiculousness of Louis still in his makeup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we all guessed you liked older men. It’s okay to flaunt it,” another commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shimmed into him, grinning like the mad man that Harry knew he was. He was wiggling those ridiculous bushy eyebrows, and scrubbing at his beard, eyes alight with youth and theatricality, and so much life it made Harry forget about everyone in the room, forget about the scratchy fake beard on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let the grin that was fighting to be seen split his face in two, placing his hands onto Louis’ cheeks and tugging him in for a kiss that everyone wolf-whistled and cheered at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ smile underneath his own, and the breath of laughter washing over his face before he rejoined them together again, felt like a promise. Harry guessed he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be kissing Louis when he really did have a real gray beard and wrinkles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like to reblog the little fic post I made for this series, <a href="https://andtheywerebandmates.tumblr.com/post/636606796721717248/its-december-and-i-wanted-to-do-something">click here</a></p><p>Thank you to all who've read, commented, and left kudos! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>